Chatur Ramalingam
Beginning Chatur Ramalingam was standing in the campus waiting for Farhan and Raju to come to see Rancho with him. When they came Rancho vanished. Raju asked where Rancho was, but Chatur just decided to show off about how rich he was, which however didn't interest them. Later he agreed to drive both the people to Shimla, to find Rancho. Past Life Chatur Ramalingam tends to be a pompous man, who is aiming to be the most successful student. At the beginning of the movie he was shown singing the James Bond scene in his underwear as the bully forced everyone to be in their underwear. Then Rancho arrived with a backpack, watching whats going on in serious expression. There refusing to drop his pants, he locked himself up and used his engineering knowledge to electrocute the bully's piss. In the machine class, the professor asked the class to define a machine. Forcing everyone to use the definition from the textbook, Rancho showed his knowledge by defining it in simple language. The professor denied Rancho's answer and switched to Chatur. Chatur defined a machine after blindly cramming the textbook. His answer was accepted, and Rancho was kicked out of class for using simple language. In his exams, Chatur crammed textbooks for 16 hours per day in order to succeed his exams and to top. He is also known as "The Silencer" for popping pills and letting out silent lethal farts and then blaming others for the output. Chatur had the desperation to be the most successful student and to come '''FIRST '''in his exams, so he kept cramming and distracting others so that their marks would drop. Teachers Day Speech Then during the eve of teachers day, Chatur decided to present a speech. Without understanding of Hindi, the Imperial College of Engineering Librarian wrote the speech for him, in Highbrow Hindi to impress Virus. Once the Librarian finished writing the speech for Chatur, he tried to explain it to him, but Chatur refused. Chatur felt that he didn't see the need to understand it, he felt confident to memorise it by heart. Meanwhile Rancho had a plan to modify Chatur's speech as a demo for his friend Raju to not have the same personality of cramming blindy. As Chatur collected his printout, Farhan and Raju were requested to prank call Chatur pretending to be a policeman to keep him away. As Dubey was about to give him the printout Rancho interrupted him and kept him away too, by pretending the director remembered him. So Rancho tore up the actual speech, and modified it replacing Chamatkar (Miracles) to Balatkar (Rape) and Dhan (Money) to Stan (Tits). He decided to make Chatur's speech inappropriate to prove that mindless cramming should not be done. During the speech, everyone cheered and clapped and Dubey Librarian felt happy. Chatur apparently used his own voice but all the words were the librarians. When it came to the inappropriate part of the speech the students laughed, but the teachers and ministers felt furious. After giving the inappropriate speech, Virus kicked him in the butt and jostled his head on front of the audience embarrassing Chatur while having no idea it was a bad speech. As Farhan and Rancho were sitting on the campus water tower at night making fun of Chatur's speech, Chatur in fury blamed them. Rancho told him he was trying to give a demo to Raju to enjoy engineering and not cram blindly, Chatur also claimed he just wanted to be the most successful student. He claimed he didn't come to college to learn. He decided to reunite 10 years later in the same place and same date (September 5) to see who's the most successful student out of Rancho and Chatur. Post Speech During the exams, Rancho and Farhan and Raju made it late due to an emergency and finished last. During results day, everyone prayed and begged for good results and Chatur was expecting to come first place. However Rancho took over the top result in the leaderboard, moving Chatur down to second place causing him to rant. After all these dreams about being top, he came second. Farhan and Raju came last. After sometime during assembly, Farhan and Raju came down on stage and Virus made fun of them for coming consistently last in every exam causing Chatur to laugh loudly and not. During the final year of college, Rancho came student of the year instead of Chatur making him upset. Since Rancho was known as the most extraordinary student he won Virus' pen. Current Chatur was known standing in the college campus water tower 5 years later showing off his economy without Rancho around. Chatur had helped drive everyone around the city searching Rancho and finding names. Chatur wasn't actually any help to anyone, he was just showing off about himself. At the end, after everyone reunited in a sandbar, Chatur came and claimed he was the most successful student and he was a rich businessman, and thought Rancho was just a primary teacher so Chatur took Virus' pen away. After finding out he was actually Phunsukh Wangdu (a scientist), he got the pen back, and claimed Rancho as the most successful student. Category:Antagonists